The visibility of motorcycles on roadways has always been a major problem. One such problem is the limited visibility of a motorcycle's turn signal being activated to indicate a left turn or a right turn to be made by the motorcycle operator. This limited visibility can lead to accidents between motorcyclists and other vehicles on the roadways.
An early attempt to improve the visibility of motorcycle turn indicators is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,059, issued Dec. 19, 1916, to Smith. A bare bulb, electrically connected to a battery, is attached to the sleeve of a driver, so that when the driver's arm is out of the window making the motions of a turn signal, the light will move with the arm and be visible to other motorists.
Japanese Patent No. JP2265101, issued Oct. 29, 1990 to Hitoshi et al. discloses a jacket with a printed circuit board attached in the middle of its back. A matrix of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted on the printed circuit board which is operationally connected with a motorcycle power source via a programmable operating system. A manipulated graphic with or without text can be displayed on the printed circuit board. The disclosure is very broad with few details, but apparently, when used as a turn signal, a large arrow is formed across the entire board by lighted LEDs, when a turn signal switch is activated by the biker, the arrow pointing in the direction of the turn. While the patentees state that the “turn signal” is activated by a “blinker,” it is not clear whether or not the arrow itself flashes on and off. Other displays, such as personal messages, are also programmed into the operating system. The system is expensive, requires separate attachment to the jacket, and the turn signal indication is not the type to which United States drivers are accustomed, opening the possibility that rather than being a clear notification of a turn, it could actually confuse other drivers.
Warning lights, including turn signals, have been placed on motorcycle helmets in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,516, issued Dec. 17, 1985 to Schott et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,500, issued May 4, 1993 to Rios et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,287, issued Aug. 1, 2000 to Lu.
The helmet of Schott et al. is self-contained with the battery, switches, circuitry, and lights built-in. The turn signal switches are inertia switches operable by movements of the cyclist's head, a system prone to accidental actuation, for a motorcyclist's head is constantly moving.
Rios et al. include turn signals, a brake light, a tail light, and a head light in their helmet design, making for a large and heavy combination. All of the lights of Rios et al. are powered and actuated by the motorcycle's electrical system. While a multi-lighted helmet is more easily seen by other motorists than one without lights, the light array disclosed by Rios et al. must present a confusing display. The cyclist's head is constantly rotating, thereby constantly changing the position of the left and right turn lights relative to the bike body, which leaves following drivers to wonder what, if anything, is being indicated.
Lu adds to the conventional helmet only a brake light, inductively coupled to the brake system of the motorcycle. No indications of turns are involved.
Safety lights have also been placed on other wearing apparel, to be worn by policemen, joggers, runners, bicyclists, etc., to warn motorists or others in the vicinity of their presence. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,745; 5,070,436; 5,488,361; and 5,690,411. Only the last, issued Nov. 25, 1997, to Jackman includes manually actuated “turn signals” incorporated into a jogger's vest. They are powered by batteries carried by the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,567 to Stewart describes a motorcycle jacket with turn signals on the back upper left and right portions of the jacket, in which the jacket is electrically connected to an electrical system of the motorcycle. That way, when an operator turns his/her left turn blinker on, the left light on the back upper left portion of the jacket will illuminate, and when the operator turns his/her right turn blinker on, the right light on the back upper right portion of the jacket will illuminate.
Many other lighted apparel have been patented, most for decorative or entertainment purposes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,191; 4,709,307; 5,113,325; 5,278,734; and 5,613,756.